


Seahorse

by canthelpmyselves



Series: Beaten To The Post [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drunkenness, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Len suspects Barry is keeping an eye on him after he and Mick join the Legends.





	Seahorse

Len looked around the corridor of the Wave Rider warily and took in a deep breath. There it was again! He would bet cold hard (stolen) cash that he smelled ozone. This wasn’t the first time, either. It happened every 48 to 72 hours. There would be a smell of ozone and the tingle of electricity on the ship for hours, even though he had yet to find the cause for it. There weren’t any mechanical problems or gas leaks; Gideon would have warned them. It was almost as if...

“Gideon, is the Flash on board?” Len asked, suddenly reminded of all the times he smelled ozone during a battle with the Scarlet Speedster.

“No, Mr. Snart,” the soft spoken AI answered. “The Flash left eighteen seconds ago to return to Central City.”

Len clenched his hands into fists. Of course it was the Flash! For all his good-in-you speeches, he must be checking up on him. He didn’t trust him, even though Len was surrounded by other do-gooders. Well, he was going to fix that!

“Gideon, would you let me know the next time he’s on board?” Len asked. “Silently, maybe? I’d like to surprise him the next time.”

“I can buzz your communicator,” Gideon replied. Was that a touch of amusement in her voice?

“Perfect,” Len said smugly. Maybe a touch of frost bite to his toes would remind Scarlet not to try and out think his nemesis.

* * *

Len was in the kitchen a few days later, having a beer and playing cards with Mick, when he got Gideon’s signal. He excused himself and began tiptoeing through the corridors as silently as possible. He was near the sleeping quarters when he found the scent.

“What are you doing?”

Len almost jumped out of his skin when Sara spoke almost directly in his ear. He turned to glare at her. “The Flash is on board,” he whispered.

“And?” Sara asked, ignoring his motions to be quiet.

“And we need to have a little chat about privacy,” Len hissed. “He’s spying on me and thinks I don’t know it.”

A smirk spread across Sara’s face. “Oh, this’ll be good,” she said cheerfully. “Try Rip’s room. If he’s spying on you, he probably asks our fearless leader what you’ve been up to.”

Len eyed her warily but couldn’t deny she had a point. Rip’s room was at the end of the corridor so Len crept along the wall until he reached the door. The smell was stronger, so Sara was probably right. The first day on the ship, Len had figured out how to crack all the electronic locks, so he quickly disabled Rip’s and shoved the door open.

* * *

Mick stepped into the fabrication room after Sara, his eyes quickly locating his partner on a bench, a bottle of vodka (mostly empty) in one hand and his head hanging down. Snart wasn’t usually one for getting blitzed, that was Mick’s passion, so he couldn’t remember the last time Snart looked so wasted. 

“Boss? You okay?” he asked, walking over and taking the bottle from Len so he could finish it off.

Len looked up, his head wobbling a bit. “Mickey?” he slurred. “Heeey, did you know that Hunker… Humper… Hunder… Rip has a tattoo on his ass?”

Mick sputter the last few drops of liquor before looking at Sara questioningly. Before he could ask her what was going on, Len’s left hand slapped weakly at his leg to get his attention again.

“He does!” Len insisted. He staggered to his feet and tried to turn around, almost falling. Sara quickly got to his side and helped steady him. Len looked over his shoulder at Mick and slapped his butt. “Righ’ here!” he mumbled. "Big lil’ seahorse. Saw it.”

Mick tensed as Len turned back and flung his arm around Mick’s neck, pressing his face into Mick’s shoulder. 

“Can’t unsee it,” he continued drunkenly. “Tried. My speedy Scarlet and bastard Rip. Did you know boy seahorses have babies? Rip’s trying to have a baby. Scarlet’s baby.”

Mick was never more grateful to have his partner pass out. He lifted Snart into a fireman’s carry and began the trek to his room. Sara walked beside him, snickering under her breath. “Wanna explain?” he asked.

“Snart was convinced the Flash was checking up on him and when he tried to catch him in the act, he walked in on him and Rip fucking.”

Mick groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Of course he did. You know, for someone so damn good at cons, planning and analyzing, he’s a dumbass when it comes to Barry Allen.”

“You know who the Flash is?” Sara asked, surprised.

Mick snorted. “Snart talks in his sleep when he’s injured. So, the kid and Hunter?”

Sara nodded. “Pretty sure it’s a casual thing. Is he going to make trouble over this?” she asked, nodded to Snart.

“Nah,” Mick chuckled, stepping into Snart’s room and dumping him on the cot. “Maybe now he’ll finally get his head out of his ass and make a play for the kid. Ain’t nothin’ Snart likes more than stealing and stealing from Hunter will warm his dead little heart.”

“How do you know Barry can be stolen?” she asked as they left the room and headed for the kitchen. 

“Cause he’s just as much of a dumbass over Snart,” Mick answered.

“Not sure I want a captain with blue balls,” she pointed out.

Mick shrugged as he sat down at the table. “Sic ‘im on Boyscout. He could use a good fucking. Might get Palmer to stop creeping on the hawks, too.”

Sara grabbed two beers from the fridge and passed him one. “You’re not nearly as dumb as you pretend,” she grinned.

Mick opened his beer and shrugged. “I read Dear Abby.”

Sara snickered as she sat down. “Remind me to never underestimate the power of advice columns again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I overheard someone talking about a friend's seahorse tattoo and how they were convinced that meant their friend was gay because male seahorses carry the eggs and raise the babies. How could I resist such a plot?


End file.
